Beth Fabray
by Paleontologia
Summary: Gracias a la inteligencia y obsesion de Beth Fabray, Quinn y Rachel se reencontraron
1. Chapter 1

Para muchos ir a la escuela sería lo más molesto del mundo porque te levantabas temprano y lo más aburrido porque solo estudiabas, pero para otros como Bethany Fabray era lo mejor de su idea. Le encantaba leer y estudiar como a su madre Quinn Fabray y amaba a su maestra Elizabeth Langone quien decía que era su alumna favorita para no decir que era la mejor

Beth es una pequeña rubia físicamente igual a su madre, de su padre Noah Puckerman, al que veía muy de vez en cuando, no saco nada. Vive en Nueva York con su madre y asiste a un colegio privado y tiene a la maestra más maravillosa del mundo, según ella. Su mama es una abogada muy reconocida y su padre un cirujano.

Era miércoles y su clase de matematica apenas comenzaba

**E: **Muy bien niños, el incentivo de esta semana será Broadway - dijo sonriendo

- Iremos a una obra? - pregunto una de las alumnas. Elizabeth sonrió

**E: **No, iremos al ensayo de la obra en la que participa una de mis mejores amigas, conocerán a los actores y verán cómo funciona todo

Todos estaban emocionados, sobre todo Beth, ella amaba Broadway, su madre cuando tenía tiempo la llevaba

**E: **La calificación más alta de la evaluación que haremos mañana, irá al ensayo - todos gritaron emocionados y aceptaron que su profesora les diera una clase repaso

Beth estaba en su habitación estudiando y estudiando para su examen de matemática. Su maestra siempre hacia esas cosas para que los niños se entusiasmaran y esforzaran en sus pruebas, su alumnos eran los mejores de la escuela, todos los profesores la felicitaban.

* * *

-Estoy en casa- gritaron desde el salón. Beth corrió y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre

**B: **Mamii - besaba su rostro - adivina

**Q: **No soy adivina, cielo - le dijo con una sonrisa que se borro al ver el ceño - mm… ¿saliste bien en otro examen? - la pequeña negó - ¿Te castigaron? - Beth la miro confundida - es cierto no estarías tan emocionada - hablaba mas con ella que con su hija - me rindo - dijo al fin

**B: **La Srta. Langone premiara a la mejor calificación del examen de mañana llevándolo a un ensayo de Broadway - sus ojos brillaban

**Q: **Eso es maravilloso, cielo. Imagino que has estudiado mucho para ganar

**B: **Ganare, que no te quede duda - decía con aires de superioridad

**Q: **Muy bien, Fabray, ve a ducharte, en veinte minutos estará la cena - la niña bajo corrió a su habitación a hacer lo que su madre le dijo

* * *

Una semana había pasado y ese día entregaría las calificaciones y dirían quien sería el ganador del mes. Beth estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, había dado lo mejor de sí en esa evaluación, quería ganar y ver el ensayo de una obra

**E: **Bueno he de admitir que todos lo hicieron excelente, son las mejores calificaciones del año - decía con una gran sonrisa - aunque me encantaría llevarlos a todos solo uno fue el ganador - todos estaban nerviosos - bueno la ganadora es… Bethany Fabray - miro a la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa - el viernes no hay clases, chicos, ya pueden irse - despidió a sus alumnos y Beth fue la única que se quedo.

Estaba en su asiento en silencio y desde que la maestra había anunciado que era la ganadora no se había movido

**E: **Beth, estas bien? - le pregunto acercándose a ella. La niña al fin reacciono y la miro con una hermosa sonrisa y salto a sus brazos

**B: **Gane, gane - decía emocionada - ¿Cuándo iremos? - Elizabeth reía

**E: **El viernes en la mañana, así que avísale a tu madre, si ella lo desea puede acompañarnos - le sonrió

**B: **Le diré - se levanto de su asiento - Gracias, Srta. Langone - beso su mejilla

**E: **Sigue esforzándote así y siempre ganaras, Beth - la pequeña salió de la escuela directo a su casa. Tenía once años, después de rogarle mucho a su mama esta accedió a dejarla regresar sola a casa porque vivían cerca

* * *

**Q: **Estoy en casa - grito entrando

**B: **Mamaaa - y lo próximo que sintió Quinn fue el cuerpo de su hija estrellándose contra el de ella - gane, gane

**Q: **Sabia que lo lograrías, cielo, felicidades - beso la frente de su hija - ¿quieres cenar fuera para celebrar? - la pequeña asintió emocionada y fue por su abrigo

* * *

Las dos Fabray estaban sentada en la pizzería a la que siempre iban cuando Beth escogía donde cenar lo que ocurría con frecuencia. La pequeña hablaba sin parar de todo lo que esperaba ver ese día y cuanto desea ser actriz

**B: **Por eso puedes acompañarnos

**Q: **Me encantaría, cielo, pero debo trabajar, estoy preparando un caso muy importante

**B: **Lo sé, pero no importa otro día será - vio la cara de decepción de su hija y se sintió impotente, desde que la habían hecho socia de la firma tenía más responsabilidades y pasaba menos tiempo con su hija

**Q: **Alguna vez te conté de mi antigua amiga Rachel Berry? - la niña levanto su mirada - ella estaba más obsesionada que tu de ser una famosa actriz de Broadway

**B: **Y lo logro?

**Q: **Creo que sí, estando aquí hizo una obra mmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Spring Awakening - Beth abrió los ojos

**B: **Rachel Berry? Rachel Berry?

**Q: **Eh? Si, Rachel Berry

**B: **De nariz grande y voz de diosa?

**Q: **Nariz grande, si y lo voz de diosa pues la que yo conocía tenía una voz maravillosa - sonrió como tonta al recordarla

**B: **¿Esta Rachel Berry? - decía mostrándole la imagen que había buscado en su móvil

**Q: **Si, esa - dijo sin darle mucha importancia - Espera, ¿Qué haces con una foto de Rachel? - frunció el ceño

**B: **¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Rachel Berry? MI Rachel Berry!

**Q: **Que? Tu Rachel Berry?

**B: **Mama, ¿en que estas? - Quinn la miro confundida - es una de las mejores actrices de teatro la llaman la joven Barbra Streisand - su madre estaba sorprendida - es mi ídolo y tú la conoces

**Q: **No supe mas de ella, perdimos contacto hace mucho - pensó unos segundos - No sé de ella desde el accidente de sus padres

**B: **Eso fue hace mucho

**Q: **Ella estaba muy deprimida y su madre biológica se la llevo a Londres y perdimos contacto… creo que lo hizo con todos - dijo triste. Rachel era su amiga una noche llego a su casa a despedirse con un tierno conejo de felpa para Beth y una promesa de seguir en contacto mientras estuviera en Londres, hablaron los primeros meses, pero poco a poco la comunicación se hizo menos y un día ya no existía - el conejo del que nunca te separas - la pequeña rubia se sonrojo - te lo dio ella - abrió la boca hasta más no poder

**B: **Sabia que teníamos una conexión especial por algo - los ojitos le brillaban - debes buscarla

**Q: **Beth, está en Londres y no pude comunicarme más con ella

**B: **Regreso hace unos meses - dejo caer. Quinn la miro

**Q: **Como estas tan al día con su vida? - pregunto con su típica ceja levantada

**B: **Soy miembro de su club de fans - dijo orgullosa - un día estaba navegando por internet viendo videos de algunas obras y algunos de ella y es maravillosa - decía embobada

**Q: **Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

**B: **Es muy cerrada con su vida privada… lo único que ha admitido es su gusto por las chicas por eso algún día me casare con ella - Quinn escupió lo que estaba comiendo en la preciosa cara de su hija que estaba asqueada e indignada

**Q: **Que has dicho? - estaba sorprendida

**B: **Me vomitaste! - grito y la gente comenzaba a mirarlas - me vomitaste - las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer y Quinn reacciono

**Q: **Cielo, perdóname… Dios! Que me pasa? - corrió a limpiar a su hija, llamo a la camarera para pedir la cuenta - nos iremos de aquí ya mismo… perdóname, bebe - Quinn estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron del lugar.

* * *

Después de bañarse, las dos Fabray estaban en la cama de la más grande, la pequeña había pedido dormir con su madre y esta después de lo que le hizo no pudo decirle que no

**Q: **Puedes explicarme cómo es eso de que te casaras con Rachel Berry?

**B: **Por eso me escupiste? - pregunto sorprendida

**Q: **Bethany Elise Fabray tienes once años no puedes pensar en casarte… ¿desde cuándo te gustan las chicas? -

**B: **No me gustan las chicas, mama, solo Rachel ¿acaso no la has visto? Es perfecta - decía embobada. Quinn también se quedo embobada al recordarla, pero su gesto cambio su hija y ella estaban encantadas por la misma persona. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro

* * *

**Hola :D **

**Este es un nuevo fic de máximo tres caps. **

**Tuve un sueño de esto y no pude evitar escribirlo, aunque en mi sueño fue mejor**

**A En Mi Corazon Viviras le quedan como dos capítulos que subiré la próxima semana porque mi fin ya esta ocupado, subo esto antes de irme**

**Si no te hubiera conocido prometo actualizarlo la próxima semana también **

**Que la pasen bien**


	2. Chapter 2

Decir que Beth estaba ansiosa porque llegara el viernes era poco, la pequeña no se caracterizaba por su paciencia.

Su semana paso normal, el lunes ir a sus clases de danza, el martes de piano, miércoles de danza y jueves de violonchelo, la pequeña le encantaba la música y danza, así que su madre la complacía metiéndola en clases.

El día jueves cuando asistió a clases acribillo a su maestra con preguntas "¿Qué actores participan?, ¿Cómo se llama la obra?, ¿Puedo actuar con ellos?, ¿Puedo fotografiarlos?, ¿Me darán entradas para el estreno?", esa y muchas más que Elizabeth respondió con "mañana lo averiguaras" que dejo a Beth mas impaciente.

Por la noche ceno, se baño y directo a la cama, pero el sueño no venía a ella, obligo a su madre a hacerle leche caliente y leeré un cuento, pero seguía con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y el tiempo pasaba lentamente hasta que finalmente logro dormirse.

Cuando Quinn entro a la habitación de su hija para despertarla encontró a la pequeña completamente lista con un vestido floreado y zapatillas igual como ella viste

**B: **El desayuno está en la mesa - dijo mientras se terminaba de peinar su cabello rubio. Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y fue a la cocina donde un rico sándwich la espera

**Q: **Cielo, no debiste hacer esto.

**B: **Solo te ayude un poco, así estas lista a tiempo y podremos irnos - le dijo con la mejor de las sonrisas

**Q: **Me bañare y luego tu y yo desayunamos - la pequeña asintió - tengo algo que decirte

**B: **¡Me niego! - se cruzo de brazos - no permitiré eso

**Q: **Vamos, Beth, la conoces - la pequeña seguía negando - solo será una cita

**B: **No saldrás con nadie y mucho menos si es mi pediatra - Quinn rodo los ojos - la única chica en tu vida soy yo, ¿entendido? ¡YO! Nadie mas - Quinn suspiro

**Q: **Esta bien

* * *

Desde pequeña Beth siempre fue muy celosa con respecto a su mama. Cuando su madre la complacía con la cena, se arreglaba mucho y llamaba a la niñera en Beth sonaba una alarma que gritaba "problemas". A veces su madre la subestimaba demasiado, Beth se hacia la dormida así la niñera, que era su vecina de frente, se iba a ver televisión en la sala hasta quedarse dormida, a las 12 llegaba su mama en silencio junto a una chica, pero lo que ella no sabía es que la pequeña rubia la esperaba sentada en el mueble con el ceño fruncido y comenzaba a llorar mientras gritaba "estas engañando a mama y mama es policía" lo que hacía que la chica se asustara o en algunas ocasiones no tenía que decir que era policía, las chicas huían al ver a una pequeña, posiblemente fastidiosa, niña llorar.

**Q: **Que quede en tu conciencia que estaré sola cuando este viejita y tu no podrás tener ningún novio

**B: **No te preocupes mama, seguro a Rachel Berry no le molestara que su suegra sea una antigua amiga - Quinn abrió la boca ampliamente mientras Beth se levantaba para ir a lavarse los dientes

* * *

Madre e hija llegaron al teatro donde ya las esperaba Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa, como siempre

**E: **Buenos días - saludo a las dos Fabray

**B-Q: **Buenos días, Srta. Langone - dijeron las dos rubias a la vez

**E: **Nos acompañara el día de hoy? - le pregunto a Quinn

**Q: **No, no, solo vine a de dejar a Beth, yo tengo que ir a trabajar - la maestra asintió y la rubia bajo a la altura de su hija - diviértete, cielo y por favor no atosigues con preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? - la pequeña asintió - te amo y te aseguro que la única chica en mi vida siempre será tu - beso su frente y la pequeña sonrió contenta

**B: **Yo también te amo, mami, pero tu si compartes lugar con Rachel - Quinn se hizo la ofendida mientras - Bueno, está bien tu estas en primer lugar - Quinn sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

**Q: **Me avisaran cuando salgan? - las dos asintieron - adiós - se despidió, dejando antes otro beso en la cabeza de su hija.

Después que la rubia arrancara su auto y desapareciera por la calle Elizabeth hablo

**E: **Lista? - la pequeña asintió - creo que hoy te llevaras la sorpresa de tu vida - le dijo sonriente

Cuando entraron al teatro vieron a los actores ensayando. Beth observaba todo con sus dos ojitos mientras caminaba de la mano de su maestra, estaba emocionada. Elizabeth se percato del gesto y sonrió aun mas y le indico que se sentara mientras esperaba que terminaran la escena.

Seguía observando hasta que sus ojos pararon en alguien conocido y abrió los ojos como platos.

**B: **Es… Ra-Rachel… Berry… ¡RACHEL BERRY! - grito exaltada. Todos los presentes voltearon hacia ella y la aludida volteo a ver encontrándose con su amiga a la que le guiño un ojo

**- **Silencio, por favor - exigió el director molesto

**E: **Lo sentimos, no se volverá a repetir - Beth bajo la cabeza avergonzada - Beth compórtate - le dijo suavemente. La péquela asintió

**B: **Es Rachel Berry - susurro siendo escuchada por Elizabeth - está aquí, en la obra y yo la estoy viendo - no lo creía - oh dios mío… seré la envidia del club de fans - decía ilusionada. Elizabeth solo reía

Poco después a los actores les dieron un pequeño descanso en donde Rachel se acerco a su amiga

**R: **Elizabeth - corrió a abrazarla y se percato de la pequeña - esta es la pequeña ganadora - vio a su amiga con una sonrisa y bajo a la altura de la niña - Rachel Berry - extendió su mano, pero la pequeña no reaccionaba - mmm no hablas mucho eh? - Beth seguía callada - me pareces conocida, creo que te he visto antes o eres muy parecida a una vieja amiga - dijo con un gesto pensativo

**B: **Soy Bethany - Rachel sonrió al escuchar el susurro de la rubiecita - Bethany Fabray - abrió los ojos sorprendida

**R: **Bethany Fabray? - pregunto incrédula. La niña asintió - Fabray, Fabray? - volvió a asentir - de los Fabray de Ohio? - repetía la acción - Hija de Noah Puckerman y… Lucy Quinn Fabray? - dijo con un hilo de voz y el corazón latiéndole muy rápido

**E: **Rach, estas bien? - la morena asintió. La pequeña volvió a asentir

**R: **Oh dios… estas enorme - abrazo a la pequeña - disculpa, pero no puedo evitarlo - sus ojos de cristalizaban - se conocí cuando eras así de pequeña - hacia un gesto con las manos - estas preciosa, eres idéntica a tu madre - le decía sonriendo - no puedo creer que seas tú - volvió a abrazarla

Beth sonreía emocionada, Rachel Berry la estaba abrazando y se acordaba de ella, estaba llorando por ella

**E: **Rachel, estas bien? - volvió a preguntar preocupada

**R: **Estoy bien, Liz - beso la mejilla de su amiga - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la ganadora era nada más y nada menos que una Fabray? - dijo con una sonrisa que estaba matando a Beth

**E: **No sabía que se conocían

**R: **El mundo es muy pequeño - dijo riendo - ¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿vino con ustedes? - la buscaba por todo el lugar

**B: **No vino - hablo al fin - Esta…

- Rachel ha escena - la morena asintió

**R: **¿Quieres ir por un helado al salir de aquí? - la pequeña asintió emocionada - Espérenme - dejo un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña y otro en la mejilla de su amiga

**E: **Sabia que te gustaría la sorpresa - le dijo cuando estaban sentadas de nuevo

**B: **Es la mejor sorpresa del mundo ¿Por qué no me dijo que conocía a Rachel Berry?

**E: **No puedo ir por ahí diciendo que conozco a una famosa actriz - decía sonriendo

**B: **Gracias

**E: **¿Por que?

**B: **Por traerme

**E: **No tienes que agradecerme nada, te lo ganaste con tus maravillosas calificaciones - dijo viéndola

**B: **Melissa tenía la misma calificación que yo y me trajo a mí

**E: **Melissa no es mi favorita - susurro y le guiño un ojo a la pequeña - pensé que a ti te haría más ilusión, después comenzare a Melissa te lo aseguro - Beth sonrió conforme y siguió viendo el ensayo

* * *

Al terminar el ensayo las primeras en salir del lugar fueron Beth y Elizabeth quienes se quedaron esperando afuera a Rachel mientras esta se cambiaba

**R: **Estoy aquí - dijo llegando con una sonrisa - ¿Quién quiere helado? - pregunto _¿Puede ser más perfecta?_ Pensaba Beth. Las tres comenzaron a caminar a una heladería cercana al teatro - Pide lo que quieras, preciosa - le dijo a Beth que se sonrojo al instante

**E: **¿Qué hay de mi? - pregunto haciendo un puchero

**R: **Lizzie, para ti también hay - beso su mejilla y le guiño un ojo. En ese momento para Beth su maestra preferida comenzaba a ser la más odiaba ¿Con que derecho? Pensaba con el ceño fruncido. El sonido de un móvil la saco de sus pensamientos - Debo contestar, ya regreso

**E: **Quieres que te lleve a tu casa después de comer el helado o prefieres llamarla? - pregunto con su ya característica sonrisa

**B: **Quiero estar con Rachel - se cruzo de brazos

**E: **De acuerdo, esperemos que Rachel regrese y vemos que hacer, pidamos mientras - las dos pidieron y como Elizabeth sabía perfectamente los gustos de su amiga decidió pedir por ella, se sentaron en una mesa no sin antes hacerle un seña a Rachel.

Minutos después la morena aparecía con dos helados en mano y junto a ella un muchacho que traía el tercero

**R: **Para la linda maestra - le entregaba el suyo a Elizabeth - y para la hermosa princesa - le daba el suyo a Beth que estaba como un tomatito rubio

**B-E: **Gracias

**R: **Beth, ¿Cómo está tu madre? Hace tanto que no se de ella - decía con los ojos brillantes al hablar de Quinn y Elizabeth sonrió - debe estar igual de hermosa que tu, aunque seguro tu lo eres mas - la pequeña volvió a sonrojarse

**B: **Esta bien, es abogada

**R: **Lo sé, ella estaba estudiando Leyes antes de irme a Londres

**B: **¿Te volverás a ir? - pregunto

**R: **No por ahora y volviéndote a ver menos - le guiño un ojo y Beth bajo la mirada aun mas roja - ¿ella vendrá por ti? - la pequeña se encogió de hombros y Rachel miro a su amiga

**E: **Quedamos en que le avisaríamos en cuanto termináramos o podríamos llevarla a su casa - la pequeña se puso triste al escuchar eso ultimo cosa que no paso desapercibida para Rachel

**R: **Tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece pasar el día conmigo? - le dijo sonriendo - Si a tu madre no le molesta - la pequeña negó

**B: **Le aviso ahora mismo - saco su móvil dispuesta a llamar a su madre, pero se distrajo cuando vio pasar a un hermoso cachorro - oh es tan lindo

**R: **¿Te gusta?

**B: **Me encantan los cachorros, pero mama no me deja tener uno - dijo triste

**R: **Si tu madre te da permiso de tener uno, yo misma te lo regalare

**B: **¿De verdad?

**R: **De verdad - aseguro

**B: **¿Por la garrita? - estiro su dedo meñique. Rachel se dio cuenta que de la intervención de Brittany en el crecimiento de la pequeña. Enlazo su meñique al de la pequeña

**R: **Por la garrita - dijo sonriendo - Ahora termina tu helado que tenemos un día muy ocupado, ¿te nos unes? - le pregunto a su amiga

**E: **No, no - negó - que sea una tarde Faberry, yo estoy demás - le guiño un ojo a la pequeña

**B: **¿Faberry?

**R: **Fabray - la señalo - Berry - se señalo y a Beth los ojos se le iluminaron - eres tan rara, Elizabeth - dijo bromeando y su amiga le saco la lengua.

Beth solo abrazo a su maestra mientras pensaba ¿Podría ponerle ese apellido a sus hijos? Elise Faberry.

* * *

**Hola CocaCola :) **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews **

**Acá otro capítulo. Siempre me gusto la relación entre Beth y Rachel en los fics **


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando se despidieron de Elizabeth y Rachel tomo su mano para comenzar a caminar y para Beth fue lo mejor, se sintió protegida, ese gesto le transmitía la misma seguridad que le hace sentir su madre cuando la tomaba de la mano.

**R: **¿Que quieres hacer? - la pequeña se encogió de hombros - tengo que ir a ver un apartamento que podría comprar ¿te gustaría acompañarme? o prefieres... -

**B:** Te acompaño - dijo mas eufórica de lo que debería

**R: **Cuéntame de ti, de tu madre, hace tanto no sabía de ustedes, ¿desde cuándo están en Nueva York? -

**B: **mi mama está bien, es una buena abogada y trabaja en... no lo recuerdo - se sonrojo y Rachel rio, es idéntica a Quinn

**R: **¿Quieres seguir los mismos pasos de tu madre? - la pequeña negó. Rachel paro un taxi y ayudo a la pequeña a subir

**B: **Yo quiero ser actriz, así como tu - dijo después de que Rachel indicara al lugar al taxista

**R: **En serio? Eso es fantástico

**B: **Voy a clases de danza, piano y violonchelo

**R: **Eres tonta una artista, Beth... ¿Donde quieres estudiar?

**B: **NYADA - Rachel sonrió aun mas

**R: **¿Clases de canto? - la pequeña negó - ¿por qué?

**B: **no se me da bien

**R: **No lo creo... ¿Qué te parece si yo te doy clases de canto?

**B: **Harías eso por mi? - pregunta ilusionada

**R: **Por supuesto que sí, pero primero hablaremos con tu madre

**B: **Estoy segura que aceptara

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar una mujer las esperaba para mostrarles el pent-house que Rachel posiblemente compraría. Beth estaba maravillada con el lugar, aunque no tuviese muebles, el lugar era enorme y bonito. Al terminar el recorrido Beth se dio cuenta como esa mujer pelirroja le sonría mucho a Rachel, hacia igual que las mujeres que intentaban algo con su madre, sonreían mucho, mientras movían sus largas pestañas y le guiñaban el ojo

**R: **Que te parece? - le preguntaba a la pequeña

**B: **No me gusta - se cruzaba de brazos y Rachel se extraño podría jurar que la niña amaba el lugar

**R: **No? - la pequeña negó - pues entonces no será - le dijo a la mujer y Beth sonrió triunfante

- No hay problema, luego podremos ver otro - decía coqueta

**B: **Pensándolo bien, creo que este es perfecto

**R: **yo también lo creo - miro a la pelirroja - ya la escucho, nos quedamos con este

**- **Perfecto, solo falta acordar la cita para firmar todo el papeleo

**R: **Eso háblelo con mi representante, el se encargara de todo - la pelirroja asintió decepcionada - nosotras nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer

Mientras salían del lugar Beth se dio cuenta que estaban relativamente cerca de su casa lo que le alegro machismo porque Rachel estaría a poco tiempo de ella y de su madre

**R: **Por qué esa sonrisa? no que quejo, es preciosa, pero me gustaría saber a qué se debe - le dijo mirando al frente mientras caminaba

**B: **mi casa está cerca de aquí

**R: **Seremos vecinas - la pequeña sonrió - ¿tienes hambre? - negó - ¡Mierda! - la niña frunció el ceño

**B: **No malas palabras

**R: **Lo siento - dijo sonrojada - pero no debí comprarte un helado sin antes almorzar

**B: **Comeremos más tarde... ¿qué haremos ahora?

**R: **Quieres ir al cine? - la pequeña iba a contestar y fue interrumpida - no mejor no, eso te llenaría de palomitas y dulces - hablaba con ella más que con la pequeña - central park o de compras? - negó - los paparazzi - beth rodaba los ojos - ya se! vamos a mi casa, vemos una película y compramos comida por el camino ¿te parece? - la pequeña asintió

**B: **No entiendo - dijo confundida - si tienes una casa ¿por qué vas a comprar otra? - Rachel rio

**R: **No es mi casa, es la de Elizabeth, yo me quedo en su casa mientras compraba la mía - la pequeña dijo un gracioso "Ahhh" - vamos a casa, Elizabeth seguro está en la biblioteca o en casa de Lauren

**B: **¿Quien es Lauren?

**R: **Su novia - dijo sin percatarse que hablaba con una niña que era la alumna de su amiga

**B: **La Srta. Langone tiene novia? - Rachel abrió los ojos, la había cagado

**R: **ehh... ella... no -

**B: **No? Yo no dejo que mama tenga novia

**R: **Novia? - la pequeña asintió

**B: **Estan por todas partes, me la quieren quitar - Quinn Fabray con chicas? Siempre la vio algo gay, pero no pensaba que fuese en serio - ... y siempre se van - decía con una sonrisa orgullosa - también te gustan las chicas ¿verdad?

**R: **Co-Como lo sabes?

**B: **Internet

**R: **¿dónde quedaron los Fabray conversadores y súper cristianos?

**B: **Lo dices por mi abuelito? - la morena se arrepintió de su comentario - una vez lo escuche decir que amaba más a su hija que a sus costumbres - se encogió de hombros y Rachel sonrió feliz por la madre de la pequeña a la que llevaba de la mano

**R: **me alegra que las cosas estén bien entre tu mama y tus abuelitos

* * *

Beth se extraño por un momento estaba en casa de su maestra ¿qué niño iba a la casa de su maestra? Solo Matilda, pero la maestra Honey termino siendo su mama ¿la señorita Langone sería su mama? Por supuesto que no, sería algo así como la mejor amiga de su futura esposa, aunque pensándolo bien Rachel era muy mayor para ella y estaría tan viejita como su madre ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Ya no queria a Rachel de esposa? negó con la cabeza ¡Por supuesto que si!

**R: **¿Que película quieres ver?

**B: **Matilda

**R: **¿Matilda? No creo que la tenga, pero dejame ver - comenzó a buscar entre la colección de Elizabeth - no está ¿te gustaría ver Brave? - la pequeña asintió

Poco a poco en plena película las dos se quedaron dormidas. Rachel acostada a lo largo del sofá y Beth acurrucada a ella.

* * *

Elizabeth entraba al apartamento de la mano de su chica y se quedaba inmóvil viendo el perfecto cuadro ante ella

**La: **¿Quien es la pequeña?

**E: **Bethany Fabray

**La: **Tu alumna estrella? - la otra asintió - ¿No se supone que debería estar en su casa? - Elizabeth reacciono y abrió los ojos

**E: **¡Mierda! - rápidamente se acerco a su amiga y comenzó a moverla suavemente para que Beth no se despertara - Rachel... Rachel - la morena fue abriendo los ojos

**R: **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? - decía desorientada

**E: **Casi las diez de la noche - Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida - No has llevado a Beth a casa

**R: **Mierda! Va a matarme - movió a la niña delicadamente - Beth cariño, despierta

**B: **Cinco minutos más, mami - mascullo. Las tres mujeres sonrieron ante la ternura de la niña

**R: **Por favor, Beth. Tu mama me matara - pidió suplicante. La pequeña recordó donde estaba y rápidamente se levanto y busco su movil

**B: **Estoy en problemas - dijo al ver todas las llamas y mensajes - mama me matara

**R: **Vamos, vamos rápido - bajaron al estacionamiento del edificio y subieron en al auto de la morena

* * *

Cuando Beth abrió la puerta de su casa escucho los sollozos provenientes de su cuarto y corrio en busca de su madre y Rachel tras ella, la encontró abraza a su conejito de peluche llamado chiquito mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

**B: **Mami - dijo bajito. Quinn pensó que estaba alucinando

**R: **Quinn - dijo con el corazón encogido al verla en ese estado

**Q: **ahora las alucino a las dos - susurro entre sollozos

**B: **mama - la toco con su manito y Quinn reacciono

**Q: **Beth! - la abrazo fuerte mientras lloraba - estaba tan preocupada - la abrazo aun mas fuerte - te busque por todos lados y marque a tu móvil muchas veces, llame a la policía, pero me dijeron que debía esperar veinticuatro horas - seguía llorando

**R: **Quinn - llamo la rubia volteo y a verla

**Q: **Rachel - susurro y sin más se acerco a ella dándole una fuerte bofetada

**R: **Santana tenia razón eres una genio para las bofetadas - dijo mientras tenia la mano en la mejilla y la veía sorprendida y justo después recibió otra

* * *

**Hola! Son unos soles **

**Aquí hay otro cap**

**Hoy murió el presidente de mi país (Chavez). Es raro hace tanto esperaba la noticia y cuando me la dijeron no se que sentir****,**** una parte de mi se alegra y la otra me reprende por alegrarme, pero todo esto demuestra que aun hay un camino :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Silencio, era todo lo que había en la habitación de Beth. Un silencio sumamente incomodo, la pequeña solo veía a las dos mujeres como si de un partido de tenis se tratase ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su mama le había pegado a Rachel Berry?

**Q: **¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto al fin

**R: **Vine a traer a Beth

**Q: **¿Qué hacías con mi hija?

**B: **Ella es la protagonista de la obra a la que me llevo la Srta. Langone

**Q:** Bethany - regaño su mama - espéranos aquí - miro a la morena - sígueme - dijo y salió de la habitación

**R: **Ya regreso, princesa - beso la cabeza de la niña y salió tras la rubia más grande que con una seña la hizo cerrar la puerta que daba al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Beth al escuchar la puerta cerrarse corrió a ella y pego la oreja para escuchar lo que decian

**Q: **Te escucho - la morena la vio confundida - ¿Por qué la trajiste tu? Se supone que se la deje a Elizabeth

**R: **Elizabeth es mi amiga y yo le pedí pasar el día con Beth, pensé que te había avisado

**Q: **Ya ves, nadie me aviso - dijo molesta y se volvieron a quedar en silencio - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Rachel la miro

**R: **Quería pasar tiempo con Beth - Quinn se sentó en el sofá derrotada y Rachel entendió que no se refería a desaparecer con su hija sino al irse y no volver a contactarla - Estuve en rehabilitación - Quinn la miro - Caí en las drogas después del accidente de mis… papas… comencé a juntarme con quien no debía, cayendo en un pozo sin fondo - su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, no era capaz de mirar a la rubia - mama se entero cuando el director de la obra llamo para preguntar porque su protagonista no había asistido al ensayo, mama se preocupo y me llamo a mi móvil, pero no contestaba… horas después la llamaron para decirle que su hija tuvo un sobredosis - rio irónicamente - sobreviví y me enviaron a rehabilitación donde estuve casi un año y costo un poco para volver a los escenarios, pero aquí estoy - Quinn tenía lagrimas en los ojos al igual que la morena

**Q: **¿Cuándo regresaste?

**R:** Hace cuatro meses, pero yo no sabía que ustedes estaban aquí. Fui a tu viejo departamento y me dijeron que te habías ido de la ciudad, quise ir a tu casa, pero no era bien recibida la hija de los maricones

**Q: **¿Por qué no me escribiste?

**R: **Lo hice y tu jamás me respondiste. Te envié muchas emails después de salir de rehabilitación, pero no respondiste

Quinn se levanto y fue por su portátil y como era no tenía ningún mail de la morena, entonces recordó una noche después de una noche de pocas con Brittany y Santana, cuando Beth pasaba vacaciones con sus padres, ella bloqueo todo lo referente a Rachel Berry. Desbloqueo con la clave _amor de mi vida _y aparecieron todos los mails que le había enviado

Leía uno por uno. Los primeros diciéndole que tenían que hablar que le dijera un día que tuviese desocupado para llamarla y contarle todo lo que había pasado en ese año ausente. Otro le preguntaba por Beth y sus padres, su vida. En otros le preguntaba por qué no respondía, asumiendo que la universidad la tenía muy ocupada. Los mails fueron pasando hasta que llego a uno donde le explicaba todo. Poco a poco dejo de recibir y el último había sido enviado tres meses antes de que regresara donde le decía que le habían ofrecido un trabajo aquí y deseaba verlas.

**R: **Perdóname, Quinn, por favor - suplico la chica - jamás te haría daño, a ti y mucho menos a Beth. No quise llevármela así, pero ella insistió y yo no le podía decir que no a esos ojitos y sonrisa iguales a los tuyos porque… - fue cortada con un beso. Rachel se sorprendió al principio, pero reacciono colocando los brazos en la cintura de la rubia pegándolo a su cuerpo. Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos mientras ellas se besaban transmitiendo su dolor por todos los años que habían estado sin verse.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes manteniendo los ojos cerrados

**R: **Hace tanto desee esto - susurro embobada. Quinn sonrió

**Q: **La noche que te invite a casa, cuando te dieron la noticia de tu padres, tenía planeado decirte todo lo que sentía por ti - Rachel la miro

**R: **¿Sentías?

**Q: **Siento - le dio un beso

**R: **Los Berry no somos fácil de olvidar - le guiño un ojo

**Q: **Los Berry caen fácil ante el encanto Fabray

**R: **Eso no lo discuto - se sentaron el sofá - tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar - la rubia asintió

**Q: **¿Cómo está tu madre?

**R: **Bien, se quedo en Londres… ¿Recuerdas a April Rhodes?

**Q: **¿La que estudio con nosotras y el Sr. Schue y tenía problemas con la bebida? - la morena asintió - si, la recuerdo

**R: **Es novia de mama - Quinn abrió la boca sorprendida - yo puse la misma cara cuando me lo dijeron - dijo riendo - ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las chicas? - pregunto divertida y Quinn la miro confundida - Beth me lo dijo

**Q: **Beth! - se levanto del sofá donde estaba abrazada a Rachel y se fue a la habitación de su hija. La pequeña estaba dormida abrazada a Chiquito. Quinn le puso la pijama, la acomodo en la cama, beso su frente - buenas noches, mi amor - salió de la habitación donde Rachel la esperaba para irse - ¿A dónde vas?

**R: **Es tarde y Elizabeth me espera - Quinn se tenso y Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando - No, no, no - la rubia se iba a su habitación y la morena la tomo del brazo - Ella es mi mejor amiga, me está dando alojo mientras conseguía un lugar - paso sus brazos por su cintura y la pegaba a ella - Beth me ayudo hoy a elegirlo - beso sus labios - además Elizabeth tiene novia - golpe en el brazo - ouch! Eso duele y aun no me recupero de las bofetadas - Quinn beso ambas mejillas de la morena

**Q: **Lo siento

**R: **Las tenia merecidas - volvió a besar sus labios - debo irme, se hace tarde

**Q: **Quédate, es tarde, podemos hablar o ver una película - la morena iba a decir que no, pero al ver esos ojos asintió hipnotizada

* * *

Cuando Beth despertó recordó que la noche anterior su madre y Rachel estaban hablando en la sala, rápidamente se levanto y corrió a ver que había pasado, pero lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

Rachel estaba acostada en el sofá y Quinn sobre ella mientras era abrazada por Rachel, las dos profundamente dormidas. Confundida se acerco a ellas y movió a su madre

**B: **Mami - la movía no tan delicadamente - mama - la rubia fue despertando y por el movimiento Rachel también

**Q: **Cielo - dijo a la pequeña aun dormida

**R: **Buenos días, princesa - le dijo a la pequeña que la miro molesta

**B: **Tengo hambre - se cruzo de brazos y se fue a su habitación dejando extrañadas a las dos mujeres

**R: **Creo que debería irme - Quinn se sentó y Rachel hizo lo mismo

**Q: **Buenos días - beso los labios de la morena - quédate a desayunar

**R: **No creo que sea buena idea, Beth está muy molesta y no se la razón - Quinn entendió todo

**Q: **Yo creo saber - la morena la miro esperando la respuesta - yo hablare con ella - asintió

**R: **Las invito a cenar hoy, en un restaurante italiano… Beth me conto que le encanta la comida italiana - Quinn sonrió - paso por ustedes a las 7 - beso los labios de la rubia - me voy -repitió la acción - despídeme de Beth - volvió a besarla y salió del apartamento

Quinn se levanto y comenzó a preparar el desayuno

* * *

Beth estaba en su habitación molesta ¿Por qué Rachel Berry estaba tan cariñosa con su mama? ¿Era así con todas las chicas? ¿A su mama le gustaba Rachel? Claro que no… aunque pensándolo bien el día que hablaron de Rachel su madre tenía ese brillo en los ojos que solo le veía cuando se trataba de cualquier tema referente a su bebita, como le dice a Beth, ¿Su mama estaba enamorada de Rachel? Definitivamente si y ahora lo entendía, ella quiere a Rachel, pero la prefiere con su madre porque tienen la misma edad y ella no quiere una esposa tan viejita, tendría que hacerse a un lado, por felicidad de su madre.

Salió de su habitación directo a la cocina donde su madre ponía la mesa para desayunar

**Q: **Beth… - fue interrumpida

**B: **¿Estas enamorada de Rachel? - Quinn se sorprendió pero decidió ser sincera con su hija

**Q: **Desde que estábamos en la secundaria -admitió. La pequeña asintió -

**B: ** ¿Le pedirás que sea tu novia?

**Q: **No aun, cielo

**B: **¿Qué estas esperando? Me di cuenta que yo siento admiración por ella y es mucho mayor que yo, pero otras no lo pensaran - Quinn estaba impresionada

**Q: **¿Otras? - la niña asintió

**B: **Ayer cuando fuimos a ver su nuevo apartamento, una pelirroja se le estaba insinuando - Quinn se atoro con el jugo que bebía - pero Rachel me prestaba atención a mi - dijo con una sonrisa

**Q: **Yo no puedo hacer nada es la vida de Rachel - Beth suspiro y en silencio terminaron de comer. Si su madre no hacia algo lo haría ella - Por cierto - dijo mientras lavaba los platos - A las 7 Rachel nos llevara a cenar, así que esta lista a tiempo - la niña asintió y se fue a su cuarto a terminar su plan que se adelantaría a esta noche

* * *

**Hola **

**Otro capitulo**

** Me voy para seguir viendo las idioteces de los seguidores de Chavez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Q: **No lo hare, Bethany - respondió molesta

**B: **Conste que te advertí - se cruzo de brazos

Madre e hija esperaban a la morena, estaban listas desde hace más de media hora. La pequeña Fabray se empeño en que tenían que estar mucho antes "te conozco mama, te tardas demasiado" le dijo a Quinn cuando la mando a arreglar a las tres de la tarde.

Desde que se sentaron en el sofá del salón a esperar la pequeña Fabray trataba de convencer a su madre de formalizar lo que sea que tenga con Rachel, pero la rubia más grande se negaba por razones obvias, pero la pequeña se negaba a aceptarla y decidió hacer algo por sus propios medios y lo llevaría a cabo esa misma noche

El timbre sonó y una emocionada Beth corrió a abrir la puerta

**B: **¡Rachel! - su sonrisa enorme

**R: **Hola hermosa princesa - besaba su mejilla - te he traído algo, espero a tu madre no le moleste - sacaba una caja de chocolates y una rosa y besaba la mejilla de la niña - estas preciosa - la pequeña se sonrojo, llevaba unos pantalones rojos ajustados, blusa blanca, zapatillas negras y una chaqueta negra que la hacía ver adorable

**B: **Gracias, tu también lo estas - Rachel usaba una falda azul bastante corta y una blusa negra, su cabello caía en ondas - pasa - se hizo a un lado y la dejo entrar, cuando la perdió de vista toco el bolsillo de su chaqueta - muy Beth no hay vuelta atrás, es por mama - respiro profundo y fue a donde estaban las dos mujeres que se abrazaban felices - ya estoy aquí

**Q: **Pondré las rosas en agua ya regreso - se fue a la cocina

**B: **Rachel - la morena la miro - ¿te gusta mama? - se sonrojo

**R: **Ehh… yo… si - dijo finalmente - siempre he estado enamorada de tu mama

**B: **¿Prometes que la cuidaras siempre, siempre? - Rachel se agacho a la altura de la pequeña

**R: **No prometo cuidar a Quinn - la niña frunció el ceño - prometo cuidarlas a las dos - lo cambio a una sonrisa - las dos son muy importantes para mí, Beth - la niña beso su mejilla

**B: **Acepto que te cases con ella - Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿casarse?

**R: **¿Casarme? - Beth iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida

**Q: **Ya estoy, ¿nos vamos? - Rachel la miraba embobada

**R: **Estas preciosa, ¿te lo dije? - la agarraba por la cintura

**Q: **No las veces suficientes - la rubia estaba usando un vestido marrón de flores con una cardigán azul, su cabello estaba peinado de lado completamente liso

Beth veía todo con una sonrisa que le daba más seguridad a hacer lo que tenía planeado, pero si no se apuraban su hora de dormir se pasaría y arruinaría su domingo

**B: **Demasiado amor - dijo riendo. Quinn la miro enfadada y Rachel rio - ¿nos vamos?

**R: **Como ordene, princesa - tomo la mano de sus dos rubias y las llevo hasta su auto, abrió ambas puertas y después que las rubias estuvieran dentro las cerro y fue al lado del conductor

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurante lo primero que pidió Beth fue una lasaña vegetariana para todas porque era el favorito de Rachel y las demás no se opusieron. Comían y platicaban tranquilamente, la cena iba de maravilla, se ponían al día con muchas cosas de sus vidas y Quinn le contó sobre su excelente relación con sus padres lo que alegro bastante a la morena ya que la vio sufrir por el rechazo de ellos.

Beth fue la primera en terminar y pidió ir al baño, Quinn la iba a acompañar, pero esta argumentado que era lo suficientemente grande para ir sola obligo a su madre quedarse sentada.

**B: **Muy bien, ya estás aquí y no hay forma de echarte para atrás… claro que si la hay no llevo a cabo mi alocada idea y listo… piensa en tu madre y Rachel, adoras a Rachel claro que tiene que quedarse con ustedes… Ayer la quería de esposa… Hoy darás el primer paso al matrimonio por lo menos sentirás eso… Veamos los pros y los contras, estará siempre con nosotras… veras todas las obras que quieras… mi mama estará feliz y yo también… la veras a diario… eso ya está incluido en el siempre estará con nosotras… bueno es que ya no se me ocurre mas… mama será feliz… eso ya lo dijiste… pero es lo principal, la felicidad de mama siempre será lo principal… ¿antes que la tuya?... antes que la mía, mama es lo primordial… ahora tendrás dos mamas… pues ellas serán lo primordial, la felicidad de ellas será lo primordial - se dijo segura. Estaba dispuesta a salir del baño estaba segura que su mama estaría preocupada, se había tardado bastante - lo siento - dijo al tropezar con una mujer que la miraba de forma extraña - loca - susurro al salir del baño

-La niña habla sola - se dijo a si misma mientras se veía en el esposa - ahora yo también - decía asustada

* * *

**B: **Volví - se sentó en su silla

**R: **Le estaba contando a tu madre cuando nos vimos ayer - le decía sonriendo - estabas maravillada - la pequeña se sonrojo

**Q: **Tenias que verla como estuvo toda la semana - decía riendo - no paraba de estudiar y cuando le dijeron que había sido la ganadora no paraba de correr y cantar por la casa - las dos reían y Beth se ponía mas roja

**B: **_ahora o nunca - _pensó, se levanto y se coloco junto a Rachel - quiero decir algo - las dos mujeres la miraron - Rachel, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas todo ha sido mejor, aunque apenas fuese ayer - Rachel se sonrojo - se lo mucho que mama sufrió por tu partida, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero varias veces la vi llorando - decía triste y Rachel se sintió la peor persona del mundo, miro a Quinn pidiéndole disculpas - hace unos días me entere que mi conejito me lo diste tu y no sabes lo feliz que me puso saberlo, yo te admiro y saber que tú me lo regalaste me hizo darme cuenta que tenemos una especie de conexión - Rachel sonreía encantada con esa niña que tenia frente a ella - escuche la conversación que tuvieron tras la puerta - pidió disculpas con la mirada a su madre y a Rachel - se lo mucho que has sufrido estos años por tus problemas y el estas alejada de mama - las lagrimas caían de los ojos de Rachel - yo prometo que no volverá a pasar - limpiaba las lagrimas de la morena con sus manitos - nunca más, siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte mama - señalo a Quinn que también lloraba - y yo - se señalo a ella - por eso - se arrodillo y saco la cajita de su chaqueta abriéndola dejando ver un lindo anillo de princesa, uno de los muchos que Quinn le compra para jugar - Rachel Berry, ¿te casarías con nosotras? - pregunto seria con un brillito en tus ojos

**Q: **¿Qué? - prácticamente grito y Rachel estaba completamente sorprendida, tanto que las palabras no salían de su boca

**B: **No te casarías conmigo - explico haciendo un gesto con su mano y su cabeza - te casarías con ella, pero al decir conmigo hablo de aceptarme como tu hija, hacernos felices, nunca lastimarnos, comprarme muchos dulces y el perrito que me prometiste - susurro esto último para que su madre no la escuchara - no quiero que te alejes de nosotras y sé que mama tiene miedo de pedírtelo, pero yo lo estoy haciendo por ella para evitar el riesgo - decía con una gran sonrisa

**Q: **Bethany Elise Fabray - la regaño su madre - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto molesta - Te dije que te sacaras esa locura de la cabeza, yo… -

**R: **Acepto - Quinn la miro sorprendida y Beth le puso el anillo en su dedo anular

**Q: **¿QUE? - esta vez sí grito - ¿estás loca?

**R: **Quinn - esta vez fue Rachel la que se arrodillo a su lado - yo te amo, te he amado siempre, incluso antes de salir embarazada de Beth, hace años que quería decírtelo, pero jamás me atreví - la rubia la miraba sorprendida - hace más de once años me lo tengo guardado y ya no mas - beso la mano de la rubia - sueño con pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y Beth, cada dia que estuve en Londres solo pensaba en ti y salí adelante por ustedes era lo único que me hacia ir a las terapias porque regresaría y las vería como lo hago ahora rogando a diario para que nadie estuviera tomando en el lugar que yo he deseado estar… jamás te lo dije porque estabas con Finn, Puck y Sam y luego todos esos chicos aquí en Nueva York

**Q: **Tu también estuviste con Puck y Finn, también Jesse y Brody - dijo con un hilo de voz

**R: **Lo sé, lo sé y créeme que no estaba contenta, deseaba que fueses tu y estar las tres viendo películas en el sofá o paseando en central park o cualquier cosa juntas, tener un perrito, comprar una casa, ir a la graduación de Beth, correr sus pretendientes - Beth frunció el ceño, pero volvió a sonreír, era todo lo que deseaba para su mama, menos eso ultimo - ver a sus nietos, amarlos mucho, viajar por el mundo, eso y más… ya he perdido doce años de mi vida y ya no puedo mas, así que… espera, no tengo anillo

**B: **Yo traje dos mas - decía sonriendo y buscando en su bolso - aquí están - le pasaba uno a Rachel

**R: **Gracias, princesa - le guiño un ojo a la niña - Quinn Fabray ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Aceptando a esta hermosa niña como mi hija y amándolas a las dos toda mi vida y mi eternidad - pregunto tiernamente

Quinn solo lloraba en silencio. Rachel estaba enamorada de ella desde hace doce años ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Pudieron ser novias desde hace tanto y ahora la tenia ahí frente a ella arrodillada después que la valiente de su hija le propusiera matrimonio por las dos, prometiéndole todo lo que había soñado… joder ¡claro que sí!

**Q: **Si, si, si - agarro el rostro de Rachel sin dejar que le pusiera el anillo y la beso. Beth sonreía súper contenta.

Después que se separaron Rachel le puso el anillo, volvieron a besarse y Rachel se sentó en su silla alzando a Beth y poniéndosela en las piernas

**R: **¿Me permites el otro anillo? - pregunto tiernamente. La pequeña se lo dio - Bethany, tal vez no me creas pero yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, tu al igual que tu madre son mi prioridad y aunque estuve ausente siempre las he llevado aquí - señalo donde estaba su corazón - jamás me volveré a alejar de ustedes, por eso tratare de hacerte la persona más feliz del universo amándote, ayudándote en todo, comprándote golosinas, escuchándote, aconsejándote y comprándote el perrito - le guiño un ojo - por eso… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? - la pequeña asintió contenta y Rachel le puso el anillo, beso la mano de la pequeña y luego su frente - juro que les comprare unos anillos de verdad, aunque a ti - miro a la pequeña - te quedaría mejor un hermoso collar - dijo y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas

* * *

Después de ese maravilloso momento que jamás olvidaría regresaron a casa de la rubia, donde la más pequeña propuso ver una película en el sofá y como se hacía costumbre se quedaron dormidas las dos rubias sobre Rachel, pero la morena se despertó y movió a sus dos amores porque era algo tarde

**R: **Vayan a la cama, es tarde y yo debo regresar a casa

**Q-B: **Quédate - dijeron a la vez adormiladas

**R: **No debería

**Q: **Nos vamos a casar, ve acostumbrándote - la pequeñita asintió a lo dicho por su madre

**R: **Esta bien, vamos a dormir - cargo a Beth, la iba a llevar a su cuarto, pero la pequeña negó

**B: **Duermo con ustedes - las dos mujeres rieron y no se pudieron negar, toda esa felicidad era gracias a ella, no le podían decir que no

Entre las dos ayudaron a Beth a poner el pijama, agarro a chiquito y se subió a los brazos de Rachel, las más grandes se cambiar y las tres se metieron a la cama y durmieron abrazadas con una gran sonrisa

* * *

**Holiii**

**Aquí está el otro y posiblemente ultimo no sé si escribir otro**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es una locura, pero me parece súper tierno y Beth logro casarse con Rachel no de la manera que quería jajaja pero una aun mejor**


	6. Chapter 6

**B: **Mama - llamo llegando a casa - Mami - volvió a llamar pero nadie salía - Joo me dejaron sola - hacia un pucherito y caminaba a su cuarto a cambiarse el uniforme del colegio, hacer su tarea y prepararse para su clase de danza.

Se sentaba en su escritorio y suspiraba no era justo, le habían prometido que cuando ella regresara de la escuela estarían aquí, pero ellas siempre estaban ocupadas.

Habían pasado tres años Beth tenía catorce y estaba en secundaria. Se mudaron al apartamento de Rachel a las pocas semanas que se habían pedido matrimonio porque era más grande y ¿qué mejor que vivir en un lugar nuevo las tres?

Después de esa noche Quinn estaba más contenta, sonreía por todo y dejaba a Beth comer dulces, cosa que antes no ocurría

A las semanas después de que Rachel hiciera unas pequeñas remodelaciones al apartamento de pedido de Quinn, se mudaron, vivían bien, comían en familia, salían, iban al cine, al parque, teatro, hacían la tarea juntas, todo era maravilloso, pero aun no le cumplían lo que Rachel había prometido a Beth.

Cuatro meses más tarde la esperada boda, uno de los días más especiales para las dos mujeres después de semanas de estrés, peleas, gritos y lagrimas, nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero ahí estaban casadas, felices y con una buena vida y una hija maravillosa que aun no tenía un perrito y ya habían pasado tres años

Sus notas eran excelentes, no recibía quejas de ningún profesor y en sus actividades fuera de la escuela era muy buena, inclusive en sus clases de canto con Rachel

Suena el timbre y Beth levanta la cabeza de su libro y baja a abrir la puerta, pero por la mirilla no hay nadie, la abre y nada, un pequeño ladrido hizo que mirara abajo y ahí estaba un pequeño cachorro de golden retriever con un letrero "_¿te gusto?" _

**B: **¿Gustar? ¡Me encantas! - lo agarro - ¿Cómo te llamare? - hablaba con el cachorrito, en eso escucho la puerta y Rachel con una gran sonrisa apareció - Mami - la abrazo - gracias, gracias - Rachel la abrazaba también

**R: **Lo que sea por mi princesa - besaba su cabeza - Aun hay un pequeño problema

**B: **¿Cuál?

**R: **Tú mama

**B: **Estarás en problemas - la morena asintió

**R: **Lo sé… oye, estamos en problemas, no me dejaras sola, ¿verdad? - Beth caminaba a su habitación con el pequeño cachorro en brazos

**B: **Lo siento, mami

**R: **Bethany! - la llamaba pero no había respuesta - Mierda

**B: **_esa boca -_ regañaba desde su habitación

**R: **¿Ahora si me escuchas? - decía molesta mirando el techo

**Q: **¿Quién te escucha? ¿Estás hablando con Dios? - miraba a donde lo hacia su mujer

**R: **¿Qué? - la miraba confundida

**Q: **Estas mirando el techo y como dices ahora si me escuchas

**R: **Hablaba con Beth - se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura - hola - beso sus labios. Quinn agarro su nuca intensificando mas el beso, en eso escucharon un ladrido

**Q: **¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto extrañada

**R: **Nada, amor - volvió a besarla y se escucho otro ladrido

**Q: **Lo escuchaste - se separo

**R: **¿Qué escuche? - intento besarla, pero la rubia se aparto y otro ladrido se escucho

**Q: **No lo hiciste - le dijo a la morena

**R: **¿Qué hice? - la rubia subió las escaleras - mierda - murmuro

La rubia entro a la habitación de su hija y encontró a su hija viendo televisión mostrando cachorritos en la pantalla

**B: **Hola mama - su hija se levantaba de la cama y besaba su mejilla y la abrazaba

**Q: **Hola, cielo - besaba su cabeza - yo eh… - Rachel llegaba a la habitación

**R: **¿Que sucede, amor? - pregunto viendo a su esposa mirando a todos lados. Beth le guiño un ojo a la morena y esta sonrió

**Q: **Nada, nada - sacudía la cabeza - ¿Qué quieren para cenar? - las dos se encogieron de hombros - ¿vamos a cenar? - repitieron la acción y la rubia giro los ojos - a veces pienso que eres si eres su hija - salió de la habitación molesta

**B-R: **Soy su hija/Es mi hija - dijeron a la vez

**R: **¿Dónde está? - pregunto después de cerrar la puerta. Beth señalo su closet - bien pensado - abrió la puerta y saco al pequeño - sabía que no me dejarías sola en esto

**B: **Nunca lo haría mami - dijo honestamente, Beth jamás abandonaría a la morena con algo así y menos después del maravilloso regalo que le había dado

**R: **Lo ocultaremos hasta que logremos convencer a tu madre de tener un perrito, ¿de acuerdo? - su hija asintió - te amo ¿lo sabías? - negó - pues lo hago - se sentó en la cama y la sentó en sus piernas - te amo mucho mucho mucho muchísimo - besaba su rostro y el perrito ladraba - Shh, silencio amiguito - regañaba - mama nos matara si te ve aquí

**B: **¿Crees que se moleste mucho?

**R: **No lo se

**B: **Estamos muertas

**R: **No creo, jamás mataría a sus dos mujeres favoritas

**B: **Somos dos de sus tres mujeres favoritas, no lo olvides a la abuela

**R: **Cierto, cierto, la abuela…

**B: **Aunque fácilmente podría buscar otra esposa y embarazarse y así tener otras dos mujeres favoritas después de matarnos a nosotras - las dos tragaron grueso

**R: **No-no - negaba nerviosa - nos ama - se trataba de convencer - ¿y si lo regalamos?

**B: **¡Jamás! - abrazaba al perrito

**R: **Se quedara, pero debemos mantenerlo escondido - la rubia asintió - en mi auto esta la comida y todas las cosas que le compre en la tienda

**Q: **_Bethany Elise Fabray Berry y Rachel Barbra Berry Fabray_ - gritaba desde el piso de abajo - _las quiero aquí ahora mismo _

**R: **Vamos antes de que se moleste mas

**B: **Debemos dejarle comida, mami

**R: **Muy bien, yo iré al auto y tu distraes a tu mama, saldremos en su auto

**B: **De acuerdo - chocaron sus manos y bajaron

* * *

**Q: **Recuérdame porque estamos aquí esperando a tu mami - dijo cruzada de brazos en el asiento del copiloto

**B: **Porque mami está ocupada

**Q: **¿En?

**B: **Esta el baño - dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Al salir del cuarto Beth habia obligado a su madre a bajar al sótano donde estaba el auto que Rachel ya las alcanzaba, pero lo que no calculo Beth es que la morena se fuese a tardar tanto. Rachel tenía que bajar al sótano después que las dos rubias, subir todas las cosas del cachorro, acomodarle todo, verificar que estuviera seguro y luego bajar y acompañar a sus chicas.

**Q: **¿Por qué tarda tanto? - su paciencia no era mucha

**B: **Porque está en el baaaño - movía la cabeza dando a entender

**Q: **Tenia que antojarse ahora? Muero de hambre - susurro para ella pero Beth la escucho

**B: **Ahí viene - señalaba a la morena que venía caminando con mala cara - ¿todo bien mami? - pregunto cuándo se sentó en el asiento del piloto - Rachel asintió

**Q: **¿Te duchaste? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**R: **¿Beth no te dijo? Por eso me tarde

**B: **Claro que le dije

**Q: **Me dijiste que estaba haciendo… - levanto dos dedos

**B: **Te dije que estaba en el baño - Quinn entrecerró los ojos, algo no estaba bien aquí

**Q: **Tienes razón, vamonos - la morena asintió y arranco el auto

* * *

Estacionaron el auto y entraron a caminaron al restaurante, Beth iba de la mano derecha de Rachel y de la izquierda iba Quinn

**B: **Mami - la halo para que se detuviera en un kiosco de revistas

**Q: **Me adelanto - beso los labios de su esposa y siguió caminando

**B: **¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - pregunto

**R: **Me orino… el cachorro - dijo al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia - y ensucio el piso, me toco limpiarlo después de hacer todo lo que habíamos quedado, bañarme y botar mi chaqueta favorita - dijo con el ceño fruncido

**B: **Te compras otra - le resto importancia y Rachel frunció aun más el ceño pero lo relajo al sentir los brazos de su hija rodear su cuello, estaba casi de su tamaño - te amo, mami

**R: **Yo también te amo, princesa - la abrazo y beso su cabeza - vamos que mama nos espera - le tomo la mano de nuevo y caminaron a la entrada donde Quinn las esperaba con una sonrisa

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron, era sábado el fin de semana comenzaba y eso tenía a Quinn contenta porque no tendría que levantarse temprano. Ese día Beth había llegado temprano a su habitación, se monto en la cama y las abrazo a las dos, menos mal hace unas horas se habían puesto unas camisetas y las bragas , había sido una buena noche.

Dos horas después sintió a sus dos chicas levantarse, recibir un beso de parte de cada una y luego escucho la puerta cerrarse, abrazo la almohada que había estado ocupada por las cabezas de Beth y Rachel. Minutos más tarde su hija llego avisándole que saldrían y volverían en un rato, con las ojos cerrados asintió y siguió durmiendo, volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse y a Rachel moviéndose por la habitación, ducharse y luego vestirse, cada vez que pasaba cerca de ella la besaba, minutos después salió de la habitación y ella volvió a quedarse dormida

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro el sentir una lengua en sus piernas y algunas pequeñas mordidas

**Q: **Cielo, Beth - dijo con los ojos cerrados, seguía sintiendo la lengua lamer sus piernas - ven aquí - le pidió, pero no hubo movimiento y la lengua en sus piernas ya no estaba, levanto la cabeza pero con la oscuridad no se distinguía nada - ¿Amor? - dijo pero no hubo respuesta - Rachel - volvió a llamar - Beth - nada. Prendió la luz de su lámpara en la mesa de noche y no había nadie, lo que comenzó a asustarla, vio movimiento bajo las sabanas, las levanto y saco de la cama - oh dios - dijo al ver al pequeño cachorrito - ¿Quién eres tú? - en ese momento entendió todo - con que tu eres lo que tiene rara a mi mujer y mi hija ¿eh? - beso al cachorrito - eres muy bonito, amiguito, ¿Cómo te llamas? - busco en su placa el nombre - Calamardo Berry Fabray - rodo los ojos al recordar la serie favorita de Beth y obligo a Rachel a amar - sabes tengo un nombre mejor para ti - volvió a besarlo - eres tan lindo - el perrito se está durmiendo - ¿quieres dormir conmigo amiguito? - reviso su móvil apenas eran las 10 y sus chicas llegarían después del mediodía o eso le había entendido a Rachel - bien, aun tenemos un par de horas - se acostó el la cama y acurruco al cachorro junto a ellas

* * *

**B: **Volvimos - grito subiendo las escaleras

**Q: **_En la habitación_ - sintió los brazos de Beth y un beso en su mejilla

**B: **Te trajimos de comer - dijo y salió de la habitación

**R: **Hola, mi amor - beso sus labios - te extrañe mucho - besaba su cuello

**B: **Mamiiiii - grito

**R: **No es justo - decía sobre el hombro de la rubia

**Q: **Tu quieres tener mas

**R: **Con Beth es suficiente - beso los labios de su mujer y fue a ver a su hija - dime, cielo

**B: **No está - decía nerviosa

**R: **¿Cómo que no está? - revisaban todos lados de la habitación

**B: **No está, no está - sus ojos se cristalizaban

**R: **Tranquila, princesa. Busca abajo y yo buscare aquí - le rubia asintió y corrió a las escaleras - ¿Dónde etas Calamardo? - en cualquier hueco que pudiese entrar el perrito y eso llamo la atención de Quinn que salía de la habitación

**Q: **¿Qué buscas? - Rachel se levanto rápido y se golpeo la cabeza - cielo - la beso - ¿estás bien? - la morena asintió - ¿te duele? - volvió a asentir - mi amor - la volvió a besar - ¿ahora? - movió la cabeza a los lados y recibió otro beso que se prolongo - ¿mejor? - asintió - ¿Qué buscabas?

**R: **Nada

**B: **Mami - Beth llegaba casi llorando y al ver a su mama se controlo y negó con la cabeza

**Q: **¿Qué buscan?

**B-R: **nada

**Q: **Hoy me paso algo rarísimo - dijo - después de que ustedes se fueran apareció un cachorrito en mi cama, no sé cómo llego ahí - las otras dos abrieron los ojos - era realmente lindo, pero como aquí no puede estar lo deje en una caja en la entrada del edificio

**B: **¿Qué hiciste qué? -

**Q: **No se por donde se metió

**B: **¿Cómo pudiste echarlo? - corrió a la puerta - Calamardo, yo te salvare - cuando vieron salir a Beth, Rachel miraba por donde había salido su hija, sabía que su mujer no era capaz de echar un animal a la calle por eso cuando volteo a verla la encontró cruzada de brazos

**Q: **Comienza a explicar

**R: **Yo… eh… yo se lo debía a Beth - la rubia frunció el ceño - iba por la calle y vi la tienda de mascotas donde lo tenían, era el último de su camada y tenía que traerlo a casa, tiene esos ojitos que te dicen "llévame, por favor" no podía dejarlo a ahí… y los ojos de Beth cuando lo vio - Quinn suspiro y la mini furia Fabray regresaba a la casa

**B: **Se lo llevaron - decía furiosa - ¿Por qué dejaste que se llevaran a Calamardo?

**Q: **¿De esa forma quieres que se quede en casa? - pregunto cruzada de brazos y Beth inmediatamente bajo la guardia al darse cuenta que su madre aun lo tenia

**B: **¿Dónde está? - pregunto bajito

**Q: **Solo se quedara con una condición

**B-R: **La que sea

**Q: **Se llamara Brody

**R: **¿Qué?

**B: **¿Brody? - pregunto extrañada. La rubia asintió - Bien, se llamara Brody, ¿Dónde está?

**Q: **En mi cama, dormido

**B: **Cala-Brody - se corrigió - mi amor - entro al cuarto de sus madres

**R: **¿Por qué Brody?

**Q: **Es tan lindo como él, pero no deja de ser un animal… odiaba a ese tipo, agradezco que Finn le diera una paliza - Rachel sonrió

**R: **Te amo - la tomo por la cintura - te amo - dijo besándola

**Q: **te amo - beso - te amo

**B: **Mamii - gritaba

**Q: **Conozco ese grito, es de asco

**R: **Creo que alguien se ha orinado la cama

**Q: **¡BETH FABRAY!

* * *

**Creo que este es todo el fic, si por casualidad de la vida se me llega a ocurrir algo para un capitulo mas lo escribo, también acepto ideas de su parte**

**Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews, follows y favoritos**

**Buenas noches**


	7. Chapter 7

A dos años te terminar la escuela Beth Fabray, mejor dicho, Beth Berry Fabray, como le gusta que la llamen, era una adolescente, aunque seguía siendo la niña de sus mamas, sobre todo de Rachel, a veces la sorprendía con alguna Barbie nueva o un videojuego, aun pensaba que era una niña y de vez en cuando se metía en su cama, la llenaba de besos y le decía "mi niñita". Quinn, en cambio, le regalaba libros y cámaras, aunque hacia lo mismo que su otra madre. De todas formas a Beth no le importaba, le encantan los regalos y más cuando era algún musical que pueda disfrutar con ambas mujeres. Pero hubo un regalo o sorpresa que no fue muy agradable.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Beth regreso el sábado en la tarde de casa de su mejor amiga Emily Wilde Rose, una pelirroja hija de Kitty y Marley, amigas de Quinn y ahora amigas de Rachel también. Regresaba de casa de su amiga después de una gran noche de fiesta.

Recién había cumplido dieciséis años y la verdad no esperaba que sus madres la dejaran asistir a una fiesta de universitarios, pero no hubo mucha oposición de parte de sus madres, aunque Rachel puso mala cara, pero la mirada de Quinn logro que forzara una sonrisa y murmurara un "puedes ir" de mala gana.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y escucho los ladridos de Cala-Brody, asi tuvieron que llamarlo ya que la rubia más pequeña y la morena no podían dejar de llamarlo Calamardo, pero la rubia exigió el nombre de Brody, por lo que ahora era Cala-Brody.

**B: **Hola, amigo, ¿me extrañaste? – el Golden ladro – yo también te extrañe – le hacía cariño - ¿Dónde están, Cala-Brody? ¿Dónde están mis mamas? – El perro salió corriendo escaleras arriba – debí imaginarlo – dijo girando los ojos

Paso por la cocina por un vaso de agua y se sorprendió al encontrar su comida favorita de solo servir. No le dio importancia y con botella de agua en mano fue tras Cala-Brody.

Llego al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro. Abriría la puerta y la sorprendería como muchas otra veces lo hizo solo para ver como su mama mandaba a volar a su mami de una fuerte empujón logrando que esta caiga directo al suelo y se lleve un buen golpe en el trasero o la cabeza y a veces otras partes del cuerpo.

**B: **LAS ATRAPE – entro sin avisar, pero la sorpresa se la llevo ella al ver a las dos mujeres dormidas y abrazadas. Resoplo - ¿Saben? Así no es divertido – le dijo a las dos mujeres que seguían con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a la cama y se acostó junto a Rachel, ya estaba más alta que ella por lo que prefería abrazarla – Las amo muchísimo – les dijo antes de compartir el pecho de la morena con la rubia y dormir un rato

Rachel despertaba y se encontraba con dos cabezas rubias sobre ella, una en su estómago y la otra en su pecho

**R: **Mis amores, es hora de despertar – movió a las dos mujeres

**Q: **Déjame dormir, estoy muy cómoda – dijo abrazando aún más a la morena

**R: **Yo no tanto – Quinn abrió los ojos y se levantó de su mujer haciendo que su hija se aferrara más a la morena – Hola, dormilona – le dijo sonriendo a su esposa. Recibió un beso

**Q: **Deberíamos despertarla, así cenamos y le damos la noticia

**R: **¿Cómo crees que lo tome? – pregunto algo preocupada

**Q: **Lo tomara bien, estoy segura – le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, pero no lo consiguió – Beth – comenzó a mover a su hija – es hora de levantarse

Silencio

Silencio y más silencio, era todo lo que había en el apartamento, ni siquiera Cala-Brody ladraba, al parecer él estaba igual que Beth

**B: **Ustedes… ustedes – miraba la mesa como buscando respuestas en ella – No puedo creerlo – estaba en shock

**Q: **Beth… - fue interrumpida

**B: **Un bebe – dijo a punto de llorar – tendrán un bebe que no soy yo – ahora las lágrimas salían – y tu – miro a la morena dolida, esta lloraba también – esto no puede ser verdad – en ese momento entendió todo – Por eso me dejaron ir a esa fiesta e hicieron mi comida favorita y seguro que ahora aceptaran mi relación con Emily ¿no?

**R: **¿Qué? – por un momento se le paso todo al escuchar la palabra "relación"

**Q: **Beth, sabias que estábamos buscando otro hijo y lo tendría Rachel

**B: **Si, pero no pensaba que fuera a volverse realidad, así como muchas cosas que dicen y no hacen

**R: **Cariño – trato de hablar

**B: **Y de mi papa – ahora miro a Quinn - ¿Cómo pudieron?

**Q: **Queremos que sea tu hermano de sangre también y así tendrán ciertos parecidos

**B: **No – dijo en un susurro - ¡NO! – Se levantó de la mesa – NO QUIERO UN HERMANO, NO QUIERO UN BEBE CON EL QUE TENGA QUE COMPARTIRLAS - Grito fuera de si

**Q: **Bethany Fabray Puckerman Berry – se levantó de la mesa también – no te permito que nos hables así, es tu hermano y lo será quieras o no

**B: **No me importa, no lo quiero – sin más salió de la cocina fue por su bolso y salió del apartamento

**R: **Quinn – dijo llorando – No lo querrá

**Q: **Tranquila, mi amor – abrazo a su mujer – ya se le pasara

**R: **Llamare a Emily – dijo de mala forma, tenía ganas de hacerla tragar el móvil. La rubia asintió viendo como su esposa iba por el móvil. Rogaba internamente que Beth no hiciera una tontería y regresara sana y salva a casa

Después de horas caminando por ahí y muchos mensajes de Rachel pidiéndole que volviera a casa, que no hiciera esto y lo hablaran como la familia que era, decidió regresar.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de Quinn, esa mirada que conocía muy bien, estaba molesta, mucho, en realidad. Trago saliva

**Q: **Siéntate – le dijo. La más joven obedeció, era o mejor en ese momento - ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? – Beth no respondía – Bethany… Beth – resoplo y se acercó a su hija – Escúchame – no la miraba – Nada va a cambiar, nosotras te seguiremos amando más cada día como hemos hecho hasta ahora – seguía sin mirarla – Solo tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia, un hermanito o hermanita al que puedas cuidar, proteger e incluso molestar – sonrió – Le enseñaras todo lo que sabes y él te ensañara cosas a ti. Tú querías un hermanito, ¿Qué cambio? ¿A que le tienes miedo? – pregunto

**B: **Ella – dijo susurrando. Quinn se extraño

**Q: **¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? – La otra la miro a los ojos - ¿Rachel? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

**B: **Ella… yo… yo no llevo su sangre y… aunque me vio nacer, se perdió años de mi vida y – sollozaba – pasare a segundo plano, ya no será igual… llevara su apellido y será como ella – sollozaba aún más ahora en el regazo de su madre

**Q: **¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? – pregunto acariciando su cabeza algo aliviada

**B: **No quiero perder esto, mama. Mami es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, tengo miedo de que cambie todo

**Q: **Mi amor, Rachel no cambiara, te ama demasiado, estoy segura que más que a mí – las dos rieron – Tu eres la luz de sus ojos

**B: **No las quiero compartir, no quiero dejar de ser la niñita de mama

**Q: **No pasara, mi vida, y estoy segura que será un niño parecido a tu papa

**B: **¿Lo crees?

**Q: **Estoy segura – le sonrió tranquilizándola. Internamente rogaba porque así fuera, no quería otro drama como este – Ahora ve a verla, que estaba muriendo

**B: **¿Dónde está? – pregunto. Quinn levanto un ceja y Beth entendió, comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, pero se regresó – Mama – la rubia la miro – Perdóname – corrió a sus brazos – te amo

**Q: **También te amo, mi amor – beso su cabeza y la más joven fue por su otra madre

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró a la morena abrazada a Chiquito, su conejito, completamente dormida. Se acercó a ella acostándose a su lado.

**B: **Mami – la llamo – Mami – la movió un poco y la morena despertó – Mami – las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer

**R: **Princesa

**B: **Perdóname, mami – se abrazó llorando a la morena que también la abrazo fuerte. Quinn miraba todo desde la puerta con una sonrisa y luego se unió al abrazo a petición de su esposa

La morena se separó un poco de sus mujeres y miro seria su hija

**R: **¿Cómo qué relación con Emily? ¿Desde cuándo? Por eso te querías quedar en su casa ¿cierto? Aprovechando que Marley y Kitty no están – la morena abrió los ojos – Ustedes estaban… – la rubiecita se sonrojo lo que confirmo la suposición de la morena – acabare con ella – se levantó de la cama pero fue agarrada por Quinn

**Q: **Cálmate, amor, por favor – la agarra de la cintura

**R: **Déjame, cielo. Iré a enseñarle a esa niña que con mi princesa no debe meterse

**B: **Pareces la tía San – la morena la fulmino con la mirada cosa que hizo enmudecer a la rubia – En mi defensa han sido solo cuatro veces

**Q: **¿Cuatro? – miro a su hija

**B: **Anoche – sonrió de forma picara y escucharon el portazo. Rachel había salido del apartamento

**Q: **Llama a Emily y dile que se esconda muy bien yo iré por tu madre – la otra asintió

**B: **Dile que la amo – grito sonriendo

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y ahí estaba sentada en una incómoda silla esperando noticias de sus madres y el nuevo hijo o hija.

- ¿Dónde están? – llegaba a la sala de espera donde estaban Elizabeth, Lauren, Russel, Judy, Shelby, April, Noah, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Mike, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Sugar, Marley, Kitty, Emily junto una muy callada Beth

**Me: **¿Podrías dejar el escandalo?

- ¿Quién me lo prohíbe? No veo ningún letrero que diga "Silencio" o "no se puede hablar" – todos señalaron el cartel – Yo le puedo enseñar a ese cartel como son las cosas en Lima Heights Adjacent – todos rodaron los ojos

- Santana – dijeron todos al unísono

**S: **Me extrañaban, admítanlo – decía recibiendo algunas sonrisas

Beth veía todo en silencio, no fue capaz de saludar a su tía, los nervios la estaban matando, no tenía noticia de sus madres ni del bebe.

Aun no sabían el sexo del nuevo miembro de la familia, habían decido que sería sorpresa, pero como pasaba desde la gran noticia a Beth dejaron de gustarle las sorpresas.

- ¿Bethany? – llamo el doctor llegando a ellos. La nombrada se levantó y todos se pusieron atrás de ella – Tus madres te esperan – la rubia asintió y miro a su novia, era la única que la calmaba en esos momentos, esta le sonrió y Beth fue tras el doctor.

Llegaron a una puerta blanca, 425 era el número de la habitación. El doctor le hizo una seña para que entrara, ella asintió, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta

**B: **Hola – dijo asomando su cabeza. Quinn la recibió con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo muy fuerte

**Q: **Ven a conocerle – la rubia asintió y fue tras su madre y llegaron a la cama donde estaba Rachel con un bebe en brazos – Beth, te presento al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, Melissa Berry Fabray

Melissa… Melissa no era nombre de niño, Melissa era una niña.

Inmediatamente miro a su mama sin atreverse a ver a su nueva hermanita y mucho menos a su mami.

**B: **Melissa – dijo mirando a Quinn – Niña – dijo bajito

Quinn comenzó a tragar saliva, no venía nada bueno de esto. Le había asegurado a su hija que sería un niño, pero no fue así.

**R: **Beth – llamo. La rubia no quería verla porque se pondría a llorar como una niña pequeña – Mi vida – volvió a llamar y poco a poco iba subiendo la mirada – Princesa, mírame – la rubia la miro con lágrimas en sus mejillas – No llores, por favor – las lágrimas comenzaban a hacer presencia en sus ojos también

**B: **Es una niña – Esta vez miro a la bebe – Una niña – repitió hipnotizada

**R: **Una niña – ella en cambio veía a su rubiecita

Beth se había quedado viendo fijamente a su nueva hermana, era una versión aún más chiquita de Rachel y eso logro que no le sacara los ojos de encima.

Desde que aprendió a usar la computadora, manejar todo lo que era internet y descubierto la maravilla que era Rachel Berry nada fue igual. Creció una admiración increíble por ella que luego paso a ser amor de madre con una conexión única. Ahora frente a ella una réplica en miniatura de ella la habita atrapado.

La pequeñita fue abriendo sus enormes ojos poco a poco, lo que dejo aún más embobada a Beth que ahora la veía con una sonrisa tonta.

**B: **Es preciosa – dijo embobada

**Q: **Lo es, es igual a Rachel – la otra rubia asintió dándole la razón y Beth se acercó a dejar varios besos en el cuerpecito de su nueva hermana

Un carraspeo las saco de su burbuja

**R: **¿Y yo? – las dos rubias rieron y Beth lleno de besos y te amos a sus mamas

**Q: **Esto me ha quitado un peso de encima – le decía a su mujer viendo a Beth cargar a su hermanita

**R: **A mi también

**Q: **Todo ha sido perfecto. Gracias, mi amor – la miro a los ojos

**R: **Gracias a ti – se besaron – te amo

**Q: **Te amo

**B: **Seguimos aquí – se refería a ella y a su hermanita – No pueden meterse a su burbuja con nosotras aquí

**R: **Tú estabas en una burbuja con ella

**Q: **Ni hablar de la burbuja en la que se mete cuando esta con Emily – Beth se sonrojo e inmediatamente le hizo una seña a su mama para que cerrara la boca, la cara de Rachel comenzaba a transformarse

**B: **¿Qué tal si hacemos una burbuja nosotras cuatro? – dijo sonriendo

Quinn agarro a su nueva princesa que estaba seria su perdición al igual que la de su hija, así como lo eran ella para la morena. Mientras Rachel abrazaba su princesa más grande

**Q: **Por favor, Melissa no te enamores tan chiquita o tu mama se morirá antes de tiempo – le dijo a su pequeña – por favor no de pelirrojas

Las otras dos rodaron los ojos

* * *

**Como dije subiria cuando algo se me ocurriera y aqui esta espero les guste**


End file.
